Reopening the Scars
by VivaLaZutara
Summary: A sequel to A Hero ALways Comes Home. Zoe is once again forced to fight for the ones she loves. But this time, will she be able to save all of them? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Reopening the Scars

Zoe stormed out of the throne room.

"Hello." Nate smiled. Zoe grunted in response.

"What happened?" Nate asked. Zoe blue eyes seemed to harden.

"These old stuffy men refuse to acknowledge Azula as a threat!" Zoe yelled with such a fury the bottom of her dress caught fire. Nate quickly put it out.

"They can't listen to reason! They just always have to be right!" Zoe yelled again. This time the water in the basin shook violently. Zoe and Katara had ordered that water supplies everywhere, both of them convinced they would need it.

"Rather like you." Nate smirked. Zoe turned to him, her eyes filled with fury.

"But I am right! Azula IS a threat!" Zoe yelled.

"I can't risk her breaking out of The Boiling Rock! If Zuko broke out Azula will surely find a way to! She put us all in danger!" Zoe said angrily.

"But they are so sure that she is mentally unstable and can't think! Of course she can! I visited her in prison! She nearly killed me!" Zoe yelled. Nate took her hand.

"This isn't about your safety is it?" Nate whispered in her ear. Automatically Zoe's hand went up to her necklace. Today it seemed to reflect the fire in Zoe's eyes.

"I don't want Azula targeting anyone to get to me. Not when Kaiya can't bend yet." Zoe whispered quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you both safe." Nate said, his voice sure and confident. Zoe looked up into his eyes.

"Azula will target you. Mai must have told her everything." Zoe said, her voice a little louder. Her eyes showed pure loathing and hate. Nate gulped. He knew why Zoe got that look when she spoke of Mai. Mai and Zoe hated each other. Zoe would never be truly at peace, knowing Mai was out there. Mai had broken out of prison years ago and had never been caught. Suddenly Zoe was attacked around the knees.

"Mommy!" Kaiya exclaimed happily. She looked exactly like Zoe, except she had Nate's eyes.

"Hey baby!" Zoe smiled as she picked Kaiya up.

"How was school today?"Zoe asked as she spun Kaiya around.

"It was amazing! I know my ABC's now!"Zoe beamed.

"That's great Kaiya!" Kaiya smiled at her mother.

"Can you teach me bending now?" Kaiya asked her eyes wide and hopeful. Nate squatted down to Kaiya's level.

"Kaiya, bending is something you can be taught. It's a talent that comes to you." Nate said. Kaiya started to tear up.

"So I won't be able to bend?" Kaiya asked between stifled sobs. Zoe took her hand.

"We need to talk." Zoe whispered. Zoe led her out to the courtyard. Kaiya stood before her mother.

"Baby, do you remember when I got my bending?" Zoe asked.

"No." Kaiya said as she rocked back and forth.

"I got my bending in a time when I was very sad and angry. I was six. You're bending might come late. Mine did." Zoe said quietly.

"Why were you angry?" Kaiya asked curiously. Zoe's eyes hardened. Zoe quickly averted the seven year olds eyes. Zoe stuck her hand in her pocket and squeezed her old ying yang necklace.

"I want you to have this." Zoe whispered as she pulled the necklace out of her pocket. Kaiya's eyes lit up. Her eyes widened as she inspected the necklace.

"This was your necklace!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yes." Zoe laughed at Kaiya's excitement. Zoe knelt down and tied the necklace around Kaiya's neck. Zoe stood up and placed her hands on Kaiya's shoulders.

"It's yours now." Zoe smiled as Kaiya rushed to hug her mother. Suddenly she heard a loud angry voice.

"ZOE!"Zuko yelled. Zoe turned around. Kaiya quickly tugged on Zoe's skirt.

"I think Uncle Zuko is kind of mad." Kaiya whispered. Zoe laughed. Then she tried her best to keep a straight face.

"Go to daddy." Zoe whispered as she nudged Kaiya. Kaiya nodded and ran inside. She had seen Zoe and Zuko fight before. It wasn't pretty. She faintly recalled one time they had been arguing about her. Zoe had screamed that Kaiya deserved an education, and Zuko said it was too dangerous because Kaiya could be used to get to Zoe. Zoe had ended up getting her way and Zuko had muttered under his breath about Zoe being an idiot.

Zoe groaned. Zuko seemed to have the bizarre reason to watch over her, and act like her mom. It bugged her.

"Zoe!" He roared. Zoe blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"What now Lord Hot Head?" Zoe asked her voice monotone. Zuko seemed to angrier. Zoe crossed her arms, knowing what he would do next.

"You've angered the Fire Sages! Again!" Zuko yelled. Fire burst out of his clenched fists. Zoe stepped back.

"Calm down." Zoe asked, stepping back because she knew Kaiya was watching and didn't want to get into a fight. Zoe and Zuko were always getting on each other's nerves, and it scared Zoe how far apart they had grown since Mai broke out of prison.

"CALM DOWN? I can't argue with them! They hate you! They want you dead. It's only going to be a matter of time before they throw you into prison on real charges!" Zuko ranted. Kaiya's eyes widened in fear.

"Zuko! Calm down! You're scaring Kaiya!" Zoe yelled. She was angry. She refused to let Kaiya think Zoe was going to leave her.

"I can take care of myself." Zoe spat. Zuko shot her a death look.

"NO you can't! You are angering people that could order you to be killed because they don't like you! You're going to end up rotting in prison at this rate!" Zuko ranted. Zoe closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We both know no prison on Earth could hold me, Your Majesty. And I don't care what you think. I know I'm right. Azula will break out. I defeated her. If I can elude the Fire Nation for five years, Azula can certainly break out of prison." Zoe said quietly.

"You're just like Mai. You think you're always right. You act like you're above rules-" Zuko began.

"I'm NOTHING LIKE MAI!" Zoe screamed angrily. Zoe walked away and passed Kaiya. Nate walked over to Kaiya. Kaiya looked up.

"Who's Mai?" Kaiya asked. "And why is mommy upset?"

"I'm going to go figure that out. Why don't you go to talk to Auntie Katara? Maybe she'll make those cool shapes with the water." Nate walked off to find Zoe. Zoe was in the room, crying.

"Honey?" Nate asked. Zoe didn't answer. Nate walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Nate asked, fully aware that Zuko had been yelling at her again.

"I'm not like Mai." She whispered. Nate felt hate course through his veins. What right did Zuko have to tell Zoe she was like that monster? He walked out of the room. Zoe looked up. She knew where Nate was going. She ran after him.

Katara heard a loud blast of fire. She put Kaiya down and ran to the source. Kaiya followed her and never forget what she saw.

When Kaiya saw the scene she nearly screamed. Nate and Zuko were fighting. Nate's arm was severely burned. Nate fell to the ground. Zuko suddenly stopped. Zoe ran to Nate. Katara ran to Zuko. Katara grabbed Zuko's arm. Zoe helped Nate up. Kaiya ran to her mother.

"Daddy!" She yelled. She hugged Nate.

"Kaiya. We're leaving." Zoe grabbed Kaiya's hand and quickly led her away from the scene as she let Nate lean on her.

"Zuko! What happened?" Katara asked. Zuko rubbed his arm.

"I-He ran out yelling. He said I was a monster for treating Zoe like that when she was only trying to help. I don't know. The littlest things set me off. They should leave. You should go too. I don't want to end up hurting you too." Zuko whispered. Katara hugged him.

"Why don't you tell Zoe that?" Katara asked him quietly. Zuko stiffened.

Zoe laid Nate down.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked. Nate attempted to sit up. Zoe pushed him down.

"Don't. You'll hurt yourself. Now what happened?" Zoe asked, her eyebrows raised. Nate averted her eyes.

"It's all blur. I'm not really su-"

"Liar. Now tell me what happened." Zoe said. Nate groaned in pain. The bone is his arm was showing. The few pecks of skin were burnt so that the skin was mere ash. Zoe felt a shiver go up her spine, like she heard nails on a chalkboard.

"I yelled at Zuko and then…well we started to fight and this happened." He tilted his head to his arm. Zoe's eyes flared up.

"HE WHAT?!?" Zoe screamed. Nate grabbed her arm.

"Don't. You can't do this. What will Kaiya think?" Nate asked her. Zoe looked in his eyes.

"What will Kaiya think about that?" Zoe shot back as she pointed to his arm. There was a long silence. Zoe bended some water out of a basin and began to heal Nate's arm. The skin slowly seemed regain its normal color. The skin began to stretch and cover the bone. Within minutes Nate was completely healed. Zoe looked out the window to see the sun was rising. Zoe helped Nate into bed.

"I'm going to put Kaiya to bed. I'll be right back." Zoe whispered.

Kaiya was sitting on her bed hugging her knees.

"Baby?" Zoe asked as she stuck her head in the door. Kaiya did not look up. Zoe sat down on her bed.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked quietly, trying to make sure no one heard.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked. Zoe noticed tears were running down her cheeks. Zoe grimaced, knowing both she and her daughter were born with the ability to cry silently.

"Why do you have to fight? Why can't you get along with Uncle Zuko?" Kaiya whispered. Zoe looked away.

"It's not easy baby. But I'll try my best." Zoe promised her as she wiped Kaiya's tears away.

"Get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Zoe whispered. She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of the room.

Zoe took out paper and ink. She grabbed her quill and began to write.

_Dear Toph,_

_Hey Mini Me. How are you? Things are terrible here. Zuko and I have been getting into so many fights lately I think I've nearly burnt down his palace. Kaiya is upset. She doesn't understand why Zuko and I fight and it scares her. You should have felt her heart beat going. She was terrified. Do you think we could come to Ba Seng Se? I can't stay here anymore. Answer quickly. AND DON'T COME HERE! You are the Queen of Ba Seng Se. Your people need you._

_Love,_

_Zoe _

Zoe quickly gave it to a messenger. Zoe climbed into bed.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked. Zoe turned over so she wouldn't have to face him.

"I'm fine." Zoe grumbled. Nate sat up.

"No you're not."

"I'M FINE!" Zoe yelled. Nate lied back down.

"Okay. If you want to tell me what would be wrong if you weren't fine right now, just tell me." Nate said quietly. Zoe turned to him.

"I wrote Toph a letter asking if we could go to Ba Seng Se and stay with her for a while." Zoe whispered as she put her head on his shoulder.

"That's a good idea." Nate smiled encouragingly. Zoe shook her head.

"Is it? Is it fair to take Kaiya away from all of her friends?"

"Is it fair to let her watch you and Zuko fight? She's going to end up being scared of fire and scared of Zuko." Nate pointed out. Zoe nodded.

"So this is my fault?"

"No." Nate protested.

"Yes it is." Zoe said quietly. Nate opened his mouth to protest but Zoe simply snuggled up closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Nate closed his mouth. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We'll get through this. We always do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im going 2 make this quick i want at least 5 reviews b4 i upload the next chapter. I know its stupid but like yeah **

**Parting is such Sweet Sorrow**

Nate woke up as the sun began to rise in the sky. He glanced at Zoe. She was still asleep. She didn't look peaceful like most did when she slept. She looked older, and troubled, probably by the secrets she kept hidden inside. Nate got out of bed slowly and walked outside to mediate.

Toph huffed as she heard Zoe's last line of the letter.

"You're dismissed." Toph said as she waved her hand. The messenger walked out. Toph blew her bangs out of her "vision." She thought for a moment about whether she should go to the Fire Nation or not. She jumped down from her throne and calmly walked to The Jasmine Dragon.

She should be used to the eyes watching her every move. She wasn't. Toph walked calmly because she knew there was someone else, someone different, watching her, stalking her.

"IROH!" Toph roared as she stepped in. The people stopped and stared. Iroh walked over to greet Toph.

"Hello Toph." Iroh said casually. Toph turned around.

"Follow Me." She ordered. Iroh nodded, not wanting to make a scene.

Mai smiled as she saw her friend's reaction to be free of that prison. Azula laughed. Azula turned to her friend.

"Why did you break me out?" Azula asked, her voice regaining that coldness.

"Do you remember Zoe?" Mai asked quietly. Azula made a fist.

"The girl who threw me in prison?" Azula asked, shaking with rage.

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"We're about to get revenge."

"How?"

"The Dai Lee has agreed to help us." Mai grimaced.

"At what cost?" Azula asked, eyebrows raised. The Dai Lee doesn't work for free.

"Her head on a silver platter."

Nate walked out into the courtyard. Zuko was already there. He stiffened. Zuko opened his eyes. He stood up. Nate tried his best not to burn the man to ciders. They stared at each other for a long time, both thinking about their previous fight.

"I'm leaving for the Fire Nation." Iroh dropped his tea in surprise.

"Why?"

"I need to go kill Zuko." Toph shrugged. Iroh raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Read the letter." Toph threw the letter at him. With surprising grace, he caught it. As Iroh read the letter he frowned. Iroh had encouraged Zoe to stay; she was a brilliant fighter and knew how to run an army. Zoe also thought some things through. He had thought Zoe would be a wonderful addition to the Council. He hadn't counted on this.

"Maybe I should go instead." Iroh said quietly. Toph shook her head.

"No. She doesn't want to let you down. That's why she told me instead of you. Zoe thinks you'll be disappointed in her. I'll go and you will rule in my absence." Toph ordered. Iroh frowned. Toph held up her hand.

"I'm going. You're not. End of story." Toph stated.

Zoe woke up slowly. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her stomach. She lifted her shirt up to examine her scar. It was a long and stretched from right below her breasts to her hip. She groaned. She opened her dresser and found the knife that gave her the scar. Zoe gripped it tightly, feeling that she would need it. She walked out of her room to find Nate.

Nate heard footsteps. He turned around to see Zoe. There was something different in her eyes, and he knew her scar was hurting her again.

"Nate?" Zoe asked. Nate walked towards her. Zuko stood there, unsure of he should say.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered. Nate frowned. Zoe refused to look anyone in the eyes.

"I don't know why I got mad. I acted stupidly. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Zoe was close to forgiving him but then she remembered Kaiya's eyes. How they showed fear and how they reflected the destructive fire. How she had been terrified.

"Don't waste your breath." Zoe whispered harshly. Zuko felt like he had been slapped. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Zoe I'm sorry."

"I don't care Zuko." Zoe spat. Zuko clenched his fist when he remembered the last time she had said his name like that.

"_Zuko!"Zoe spat. Her eyes hardened. They showed a deep hatred. _

"_Zoe. Please-" Zuko began. He was cut off. Zoe threw a fireball at him. She raised her arms and the river formed a huge wave. She threw it at Zuko. _

"_I hate you!" Zoe cried. She seemed distraught. She was angry but she looked sad and hurt. She turned the water to ice. She broke them apart. One of the icicles was dangerously close to Zuko's heart. _

Zoe turned away. Zuko shook with rage. He had messed up again. Fire shot from his fists. Zoe, mistakenly thinking Zuko was about to attack threw a wave of fire at him. Zuko immediately sent it back. Zoe stood there as the fire barreled towards her. Water rose from the basin and it raced to the fire. The fire and water made contact. The water and fire burst and the fire pushed Zuko back. Zoe stood there emotionless as the fire slowly parted and died down. Zuko stood up.

"What was that for?" He roared. Zoe seemed to snap out of a trance.

"You were going to attack me!" She yelled back.

"No I wasn't!" Zuko yelled. Zoe stepped forward. Nate immediately stepped in front of her.

Katara woke up to yelling. She looked over to Zuko's side of the bed. It was empty. Katara remembered Zoe's face when Zuko yelled. Nate's fury. She ran out, praying to Yue she wasn't too late. She ran to Zuko.

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled. Zoe turned around to face Katara. She was on the verge of tears, Katara wanted to hug her. But that would have to wait. Nate took Zoe's hand. Nate glared at Zuko.

"Stay away from her." Nate said quietly. Nate knew he would kill Zuko before he hurt Zoe. Katara recognized this. She grabbed Zuko's hand.

"Leave them alone." Katara lead him away. Zuko could have sworn he saw Zoe crying.

"was she crying?" Zuko whispered. Katara took a deep breath and slapped him.

"YOu idiot, of ocurse she was crying!" You were her brother! You realize the only person she talked to when she thought Nate was dead was you!?! She loved you like a brother! And know you yell at her for trying to help! She has a kid! She's trying to look out for her daughter! Damn it Zuko!" Katara ranted. She felt terrible, but it needed to be said. Tears were streaming down Katara's face. Zuko went to hug her but Katara pushed him away.

"What happened to us?" Katara whispered.

Zoe felt tears running down her face. Because she knew she had lost her friends. And she knew something was about to happen. So Zoe ran away. She needed to be alone. Zoe sat down next to a river. Zoe sat there motionless, remembering her mother's face. She looked at the river. She saw her own face staring back at her. She hit the water. She didn't want to see herself, this girl that hurt the people around her. This girl who can't control her temper for the sake of her child. Zoe cried silently. Suddenly her mother's face appeared in the river.

"My child." Her voice called out, quietly, and angels' voice but distant and faint. Zoe looked up and saw her mother's face. She froze.

"Mom?" Zoe choked. The face nodded. Zoe stared at her in shock.

"How? Why?" Zoe choked again. The face frowned.

"My dear Zoe. I'm sorry for leaving you. It's my fault you don't know how to be a mother. But you will learn." Her mother smiled. Zoe sat there confused. The apology had come so fast it hadn't sunk in.

"Why can't I be a good mother? I scare my own child!" Zoe yelled hysterically. Her head was pounding. There was too much going on for her brain to grasp.

"Because I left you too early. But there is something you need to know before I must go." The figure glanced away. Zoe looked at her curiously.

"Things are being set in motion. Plots are being formed." Zoe's mother spoke quickly.

"People are out to kill you. They will use everything against you. Everything. Zoe, my dearest one, be careful. They will stop at nothing. Nothing." Zoe's mother looked away, bit her lip, and then continued.

"Whose they?" Zoe asked, her face set, her eyes hard. Mother looked away.

"Your sister. Not Hope. But…." Zoe closed her eyes.

"Do not say her name." Zoe grimaced.

"Kaiya." Zoe opened her eyes."I named her after you." Zoe's mother frowned.

"Do not get off topic Zoe! We need to talk. Time is running out."

"There is nothing to say. After all these years mother, are you not pleased to see me?" Zoe said coldly, formally.

"You know that is not the case! I need you to listen! I love you. And I love her. Do not interrupt! She is my child. Try to get her back Zoe. Promise me you'll try to make her see the light. Please." Kaiya pleaded. Zoe shook her head slowly.

"I will try Mother." Zoe stood up. Her mother smiled.

"I love you Zoe. Hope says hello." Zoe knelt down to touch the water.

"I love you too. I need to go." Zoe said coldly. Zoe reached down and touched the water. The water rippled and her mother's face vanished. Zoe stood up grimly.

"I'll kill her before I work with that monster." Zoe spat.

Toph smiled as her feet touched the Fire Nation. Zoe was going to love this. She felt someone running towards her. A little girl.

"Who are you?" Toph asked, as the little girl stopped.

"Kaiya. Who are you?" The little girl asked as she rocked back and forth.

"Toph. A friend of Zoe's. Do you know her?" Toph asked.

"Do you mean Mommy?" She asked.

Mai smiled as the Dai Lee walked away. The plan was set. Zoe was going to die. She grimaced. Azula put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mai? Second thoughts?" Azula smirked. Mai shuddered.

"Never." Azula laughed coldly.

"Good."

Zoe suddenly realized it was getting dark. She sprinted through the forest, everything becoming a green blur. She felt a need to be close to the ones she loved. Zoe wanted to be there when….. when what? When What was going to happen? Zoe wasn't sure so she ran even faster.

Toph nearly fainted. Zoe had a kid?!? Why didn't she know about this? Then she heard something getting closer. Toph stepped before the little girl, to shield her from whatever is coming. The thing approached faster. Toph stomped down, bringing her hands in, she thrust them above her palms flat. A large column of rock lifted up into the air, throwing whoever was coming into the air. The figure landed on the ground in front of Toph.

"TOPH!" Zoe yelled. She hugged the shorter girl. Toph hugged her back.

"You have a kid?!? Since when Princess?"Toph asked her eyebrows, raised. Zoe smacked her.

"Shush!"

"Whatever. Get your things. Once I'm through with Sparky, we're leaving." Toph walked away briskly, she wanted to get Zoe out of here and fast. Zoe stared after her.

"SPARKY!" Toph yelled out. Zuko looked up for the maps at his desk.

"Toph?" Zuko asked. Toph stomped down and Zuko went flying.

"What the heck?" Zuko yelled. Toph turned beet red with anger.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?" Toph yelled furiously. She threw the letter in his face. Zuko caught it. Toph waited impatiently.

"What?" Zuko asked in disbelief. Zuko read it again. He couldn't believe. _Oh Look, hurting the people close to you. Just like Ozai._ Zuko stood up; maybe he could apologize to Zoe. Toph stood in front of him.

"You've done enough, don't you think?" Toph's words cut like a knife. Zuko knew they were created for that purpose. Zuko averted Toph's cold empty eyes. Toph walked out.

"Zuko… she will hate you now. Zoe isn't very forgiving you know." Toph threw over her shoulder as she walked out. Zuko pounded his desk, knowing he lost his most trustworthy advisor. But even more, he realized he lost Zoe's friendship, which had taken so long for him to earn. But far above alll that, he had hurt Zoe. And that pain was worse than death.

Zoe took Nate's hand. Kaiya was already climbing onto the ship. Nate led Zoe away from the palace. Katara came running out. She hugged Zoe.

"I'll miss you!" Katara cried. Zoe hugged her back, while letting go of Nate's hand. Zoe was speechless. Everywhere she went, no one actually missed her when she left. They had all been glad. And now…. Zoe felt a lump in throat.

"Come on Zoe!" Toph yelled. Zoe looked away. Zoe thought about what was going on in the Fire Nation.

"Take care of Zuko for me." Zoe mumbled. Katara stared at her, her eyes widened with shock.

"Why?" Katara blurted out. Zoe averted Katara's eyes.

"Because…"Zoe couldn't finish her sentence. Zoe walked away before she could start crying. Zoe walked up to the ship and climbed up. Zoe waited for the ship to start moving. Zoe took Nate's hand again and leaned on him, letting the gentle rocking of the waves lull her to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Kaiya cuddling up next to her.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Zoe mumbled.

"_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
And how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know"_

_-Decode by Paramore_

* * *


End file.
